


the best gifts in life

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Series: and a one, two, three [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 3 + 1, Drabble, Fluff, HYUNGWON DAY, M/M, Not literally, hbd hyungwon, hyunghyuk being Cute, meet cute, minhyuk is a princess, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: the three times hyungwon dressed up with a ribbon choker and the one time minhyuk showed up in front of him with a ribbon choker.





	the best gifts in life

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) hyungwon day.

_one._

to say that hyungwon was just handsome would be an understatement. hyungwon was more than handsome. more than just a pretty face and definitely more than just beautiful. 

hyungwon was ethereal. a true visual. prince-like, godlike, an art that was carved perfectly. 

hyungwon was a mesmerizing beauty. someone who was almost nowhere near imperfect. everything about him was graceful and delicate. his looks, his features, even everything else about him. his dance, his laugh, a flower that was fragile to the touch. 

it was no lie when their stylists said they didn't need to think much about hyungwon's outfits. because in the end, his face completed his looks. 

hyungwon was already so beautiful and their stylists just knew what were needed to enhance his beauty. the shimmery shirt that clung onto his body, the long coat that complimented his height. maybe it was true that hyungwon's face complimented his overall look. 

what truly looked good with hyungwon, was perhaps the chokers he wore. 

there were a lot of variants to those chokers. simple, everyday ones like the black satin choker. or unique designs like the lace choker with the intricate wordings. minhyuk's favourite was probably the ribbon choker. 

it was cute, adorable. it made hyungwon looked softer, more innocent. and when hyungwon wore the pastel ones, he looked alluring. 

minhyuk loved the ribbon chokers. especially the pastel ones. 

 

 

 

_two._

minhyuk remembered the first time hyungwon wore it was during their beautiful era promotions. they were nearing the last week of promotions, everyone was wearing different types of black outfits. minhyuk himself was wearing a black buttoned up shirt underneath. 

everyone was doing their own things. the members were sprawled all over the waiting room; some had done their make-up and hair; some were sleeping. their staffs were busy too. the stylist making sure everyone were well-dressed; their managers making sure everything was in order. 

minhyuk was busy too then. busy staring at hyungwon who was getting his hair done. 

(he had time to spare. a lot of time to spare just to blatantly stare at hyungwon.)

the other was seated in front of the dresser, slowly nodding off as their hair stylist fixed his hair. he already had his shirt for the performance on and even had his make-up done. he still didn't have any accessories on. except, maybe, the big ribbon choker around his neck. 

it was black. to fit in with the rest of their outfits' colour code. it was also quite big, in minhyuk's opinion. the big ribbon covering up most of the back of hyungwon's neck. 

but it was also really nice. it looked great on hyungwon. like he was meant to be born to this world just to wear a ribbon choker around his neck. he suited it. 

minhyuk liked it. 

"you look pretty," he commented, loud enough for hyungwon to not fall asleep and meet eyes with him through the mirror. 

hyungwon arched an eyebrow. "thanks?" 

"you looked  _really_ pretty." minhyuk pressed on like hyungwon didn't heard him or didn't believe him the first time. 

"yeah, you told me. I know. I said thanks." hyungwon replied. 

minhyuk continued staring at him through the mirror. "how are you so pretty?" 

the question took hyungwon off guard. he stared back at minhyuk, blinking his eyes confusedly. "my genetics, I guess?" he answered hesitantly. 

minhyuk nodded his head, seemingly accepting the answer. "I should thank your parents."

hyungwon looked at him, thoroughly confused. minhyuk ended the conversation there but he didn't stopped the thought of hyungwon's ribbon choker from entering his mind in the following days. 

on the next week, he called hyungwon's mother just to say thanks. 

 

 

 

_three._

the second time was probably before they start off their first world tour. they were preparing backstage, it was their full dress rehearsal today. 

minhyuk had been fixing his microphone and in-ears when he caught sight of hyungwon. the other was putting on a new set of piercings, all set with his turquoise pants, white shirt and  _of course_ the turquoise ribbon choker. 

minhyuk wondered when did hyungwon or their stylist got him to wear the choker. every time minhyuk saw him the choker was already fixed around his neck. 

he wondered if their stylist took a really long piece of clothing, wrapped it around hyungwon's neck and make a ribbon at the back. maybe the ribbon was already pre-made and there was a clip somewhere. minhyuk wanted to know. he wanted to know just how did hyungwon managed to put on that ribbon choker. 

"the stylist really love to put that choker on you, huh?" minhyuk asked. 

hyungwon raised his head slightly. he smiled sheepishly. "you did say I look pretty in it."

minhyuk returned the smile. "you do look pretty in it." 

hyungwon hummed. he stared at himself in the mirror, fixing the earrings he wore. minhyuk took note of the earrings. it wasn't the ones their stylist usually brought with them. their stylist had sets of customized earrings they wore for special appearances. but sometimes their stylist let them have the privilege to wear their own personal accessories with their approval. 

minhyuk knew the earrings hyungwon currently wore was his personal one. of course he would know, they bought it together. minhyuk's smile widen. 

he pressed himself against hyungwon to fit himself into the mirror. hyungwon arched an eyebrow at him. minhyuk grinned. 

"you look pretty in everything."

hyungwon rolled his eyes. "what balenciaga summer collection do you want now?" 

minhyuk smacked him on the arm. "can't I compliment you without you assuming I have some hidden agenda?" 

"well, you don't randomly give me compliments." hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. 

"that's because you don't like getting compliments." 

"I'm shy, okay?" 

minhyuk snorted. "sure you are." he said. he took the ends of the ribbon choker, playing with the soft fabric. "but you really do pretty." 

"thanks minhyuk. you're pretty too." 

minhyuk grinned. "I know." he said. "I'm always the prettiest." 

 

 

 

_four._

hyungwon stretched out his sore limbs. his eyes blinked blearily. he felt kind of tired. the practice had went on longer than usual. maybe a quick nap before his next schedule would help. 

he sat down on the couch, ready to lean into it and fall into deep slumber when a figure stood before him. he blinked his eyes open, staring at minhyuk who stood before him. 

hyungwon squinted his eyes. "what are you wearing?" 

minhyuk grinned cheekily. he was wearing a simple white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black pants, a white ribbon choker around his neck and, to top it off, a flower crown on his head. 

"you guess," 

hyungwon frowned. "is this suppose to be a trick question?" 

minhyuk laughed. he stepped forward, crowding himself into hyungwon's space. he inserted himself between hyungwon's legs. the latter pulled minhyuk closer, arms loosely wrapped around minhyuk's waist. minhyuk rested his hands on hyungwon's shoulder, smiling so brightly that hyungwon felt warmth bubbling inside of him. 

"maybe?" minhyuk drawled out. 

hyungwon chuckled. "seriously minhyuk. what's with the get up?" 

minhyuk grinned. "your little princess dress up today as your birthday gift." 

hyungwon's eyes widen. his face flared up a hot pink as he spluttered out incoherent words. minhyuk laughed at his boyfriend's flustered state. he wrapped his arms around hyungwon's neck and leaned down, letting their foreheads touch. 

"you really are the cutest."

"you said I was pretty." hyungwon retorted, cheeks still pink. "but you really are one cheeky  _princess,_ aren't you?"

minhyuk giggled. "only for you baby." 

"I wanted to say that you don't have to dress up as my birthday present but you _are_ my greatest gift in life." 

it was minhyuk's turn to blush. he whined softly, lips jutting out into a pout. "stop, you're making me feel embarrassed." 

hyungwon snickered. "and you're not embarrassed coming up to me wearing a flower crown and ribbon choker and calling yourself my birthday present?" 

minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. "it's bearable." he said. "and it's not like I haven't done questionable things like this before." 

hyungwon smiled, pulling minhyuk closer. the other fall onto hyungwon's lap, his legs on either side of hyungwon. 

"you do questionable things to my heart, lee minhyuk." 

"do I mess up your head too, chae hyungwon?" 

"yes you do, princess." hyungwon whispered. "you mess it up so good." 

minhyuk smiled. their foreheads rested against each other. their noses touched, their breaths mingling together in the small gap between their lips. hyungwon could see the spark in minhyuk's eyes. the little twinkle that showed off the affection and love he was spilling for hyungwon. and hyungwon was sure that minhyuk could see the same things reflected from his eyes. 

"it's still january 14," minhyuk said. "but if you want to, you can unwrap your gift now?" 

hyungwon smirked. "I can't wait to unwrap my gift." 

minhyuk giggled. "then do it." 

hyungwon swooped in, pressing his lips against minhyuk's. they melted against each other and hyungwon untied the choker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a hiatus currently but I can't miss writing anything for hyungwon's bday. and minhyuk tweeting that pic of hyungwon with his cute ribbon choker??? hyunghyuk is basically begging me to write something. 
> 
> with that said, here's a lil smtg just for me to release stress lol. you can find me on twitter @hyungwonhyukkie but I will probably be inactive for the rest of the year. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed it! minhyuk being a princess = a freaking CONCEPT


End file.
